all because of her
by arissadonna
Summary: A one shot with fluttershy and discord. This all happened because of her... damn it pinkie pie!


A very quaint cottage, surrounded by beautiful flower beds and home to a wide variety of animals, seemed to wake up as the morning dawned slowly. Buds eagerly opened up for the gentle glow of the sun and the birds tweeted happily as they emerged from their tiny homes made with care. A young Pegasus, who had already been up for the past few hours, was dutifully putting out food for all the critters she would see throughout the day. She sang a cheerful tune as she went about her business, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her through the treeline that lay close to her home.

Discord, the mischievous spirit of chaos, viewed his friend fluttershy from afar. He was perched on a branch of a rather tall tree, hidden by the leaves and able to stare at the yellow pony without her noticing. He was perfectly content to just sit there all day and spy on her. But he did have something planned, something he hadn't done for what felt like a very long time. Yet he felt doing this would be unfair to his friend. The last time they spent time together like this was before his... untimely betrayal.

Discord felt it would be like he was trying to ignore what he did when all he wanted to do was apologize over and over again. He sighed quietly to himself and dug through the small pocket dimension he had access to. The mixed up creature had a ton of truly hilarious items at his disposal to add dramatic flair to what he said, or just to simply mess with someone. But what he pulled out was a small tray filled with cucumber sandwiches he made himself with a hope it would push things in the right direction.

Fluttershy had said she forgave him for the backstabbing many times, but discord still felt terrible. In fact, it was the worse he had ever felt in... ever! He had convinced himself that perhaps taking part in fluttershy's favorite past time would show that he wanted things to go back to what they were like before. But really, the damage was done. Every time they talked after the incident with tirek he always saw a little hint of hurt in her large trusting eyes.

Now that he was here and watching her, he felt it was just wishful thinking that a small tea party would fix things. And besides, the last time he presented her with these sandwiches was not exactly pleasant. He could easily recall the look of total heartbreak and despair on her cute little face. It haunted his nightmares constantly. Discord shook his head and with a snap of his fingers the small tray of food went back to where he pulled it out from. "Alas, it would be better if i just go home." the draconequus reasoned with himself.

"Hey, what are YOU doing here discord!?" came a sudden voice that almost startled the creature out of his hiding spot. Well, it wasn't much of a hiding spot now that he had been found out. Discord turned his head a full 180 degrees to see who had just spoke to him while his body struggled to stay on it's perch. He caught sight of bright pink fluffy hair and large expressive blue eyes and immediately identified the pony. "Pinkie pie, how nice to see you. I was just enjoying some sun bathing when an irritating little bug decided to dig under my skin," Discord narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance. "Bug? Where! I want to see it!" pinkie pie said excitedly while her head whipped around at an impossible speed so she could spot it. Discord easily gave into the urge to roll his eyes as he groaned. " And wait... How can you sunbathe with all of these leaves in the way?" the bouncy pony asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Discord frowned, she really did notice the most frustratingly little details from time to time. "Why are you here?" he asked, having no patience to play games with the hyper girl. "Hey! I asked you first!" pinkie pie just about yelled. Discord glared, but held back any insults. Besides, out of all the mane six (excluding fluttershy), pinkie pie had been the most lenient with him. That didn't mean he liked her though. "It is none of your business my dear." Discord hissed in a sickly sweet voice. Pinkie pie seemed to not have heard him, preoccupied with something else. Before the old spirit could ask what she was staring at, pinkie suddenly blurted "Heeeeyyyy! You can see fluttershy from here!"

Discord froze, "I-Is that so?" he stuttered weakly. Pinkie pie seemed to squint as she looked further into the distance. "I think you can even see into her bathroom window." she pointed out bluntly. "Well! I really think I should be go-" "HEEEYYYYY! HEY FLUTTERSHY OVER HERE!" Pinkie pie yelled, interrupting the other. Before Discord could teleport out of the terrible situation he was about to find himself in, pinkie pie gripped tightly onto his long body as if to keep him in place.

Discord had no desire to let the party pony find out where he lived, so he stayed put. It never occurred to him that he could have just teleported to somewhere random then dumped pinkie pie there. Or that he could have just altered the spell to move just him and not the pink horse. By the time fluttershy had spotted them and started to glide towards their branch, discord's mind was mush. "Hello Discord, Hello... oh! where did she go?" Fluttershy looked around for her other friend. Discord glanced next to him to see that pinkie pie was now gone, all that was left of her presence was the scent of cake and frosting. 'That little punk...' discord thought in disdain. "Oh well... It's nice to see you up so early." Fluttershy grinned at her pen pal.

"You too fluttershy," Discord said, avoiding eye contact. That didn't stop him from noticing the slight hurt in her expression though. "Look, I was just about to leave..." Discord said quickly. "Wait!", fluttershy butted in uncharacteristically. She gracefully landed on the branch he was on. There wasn't a whole lot of room on it, so her fur brushed up against his making him pause. "Um... I know things have been...but would you like, if you wouldn't mind... though you are pretty busy i'm sure... to um..." Fluttershy continued to ramble nervously. Discord waited patiently, keeping in his chuckle of amusement at the shy behavior he had grown so accustomed to. "Would you like to... have breakfast with me?" fluttershy finally managed to ask.

"Oh! erm..." Discord was not expecting the question. "Unless you just want to go," Fluttershy mumbled softly. "No! I would love to my dear!" Discord exclaimed. At the old nickname, fluttershy blushed. She led discord to her cottage with a small smile. Discord followed and kept his eyes away from the bathroom window he may have glanced into once or twice before. He entered her home, and immediately felt a strange mix of comfort and guilt. He sat at his usual chair while Fluttershy went to fix some tea. There were small animals scattered here and there that gave him no heed. Angel, his friend's main pet, gave him an untrustworthy glare before hopping possessively onto his favorite spot on the couch.

Finally, Fluttershy came trotting back in with a tray placed in her mouth. She set it down and sat across from her friend. Discord remembered something and decided to act quickly before he changed his mind. Out of nowhere, a small array of cucumber sandwiches were place next to the tea much to fluttershy's delight. "I made these for us, i Know how much you like them." discord smiled. She immediately bit into one. "Mmmmmm! You have gotten much better than when you first tried to make these." Fluttershy teased lightly.

Discord snorted, "Please! When you have lived for as long as i have, everything comes with ease!" His friend giggled sweetly at his narcissistic comment. And just like that, they fell back into their usual routine of talking about their lives and munching on small treats. Soon, long after the tea had gone cold and there was nothing left of their meal but crumbs, fluttershy pointed out the time. It was now late in the morning, and she had some things to do today. Discord nodded, a bit down trodden. He had enjoyed their time together so much, he missed it. And yet, he couldn't stay there forever. "Alright. Farewell my dear." Discord let the nickname slip again.

His exit was once again interrupted, but this time by a hoof gripping his talon tightly. He briefly wondered how ponies managed that before giving fluttershy a concerned look. "Are you okay sweetie?" he asked. Fluttershy blushed terribly at the new name. Discord didn't seem to notice he accidentally called her that, just waited for her to answer. "I...I promised that i would be honest to all m-my friends so... um..." the small pony squeaked, unable to look at discord out of embarrassment. "I... I have missed you so much. Y-You don't visit me ever since...that happened. And I..." fluttershy shook slightly as she said, "I have been waiting for us to... to have tea parties and for... for y-you to call me dear again..." she finished.

Discord frowned, "Fluttershy, I just can't look at you like before. What i did was simply unforgivable and i don''t deserve your kindness. And I see the hurt when I talk to you, I just don't think it can be like before." Fluttershy looked shocked. "N-No! I only look hurt because... you were pulling away from me. A-A-And I don't want to go to the way things were before! I want... um, something else... something m-more..." she gripped his talon with her other hoof, balancing expertly on her hind legs as she finally met his eyes. Discord, for the fist time in a VERY long time, found himself blushing as he picked up on the implications of what she said. "oh...", he trailed off, speechless.

"I forgive you because... um... i like you more than a friend." Fluttershy decided to expand on her thoughts, not breaking eye contact with surprising confidence. Discord finally grinned like a fool, "Oh fluttershy, of course i would like that." The Pegasus grinned, tears filling her eyes as she hugged him with a sudden ferocity. Discord chuckled, "And if I am honest dear, I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time." "well, i said it now." fluttershy mumbled. Discord reached down and took much delight in the squeal of surprise that escaped fluttershy as he lifted her further up his body to hug her properly and rest his chin on her head. He was rewarded with a small, shy kiss on his neck. He barley felt it through his fur.

"You seem to be more assertive than usual dear fluttershy," discord cackled. "I took a few seminars," his pony just about whispered in a flustered tone. "Well sweetie, how would you like to spend the rest of the day in...ahem, your bedroom?" discord grinned deviously. "Discord!" Fluttershy gasped as she forced herself out of his grip and drifted gently to the floor. She hid her face in embarrassment as he chuckled, "just kidding." "L-Let's go to the market! You can help me carry my bags," fluttershy suggested. She didn't really need to go, she just wanted to get out of the house before he decided that he wasn't really joking. Discord nodded and walked out with her. A sudden thought struck him and he smiled. He would have to thank that pain in the ass pinkie pie somehow.


End file.
